Best friends, RULE KONOHA!
by gamer-girl15
Summary: Two friends go on a funny journey in konoha, watch as two friends learn of romance, funny times, and rule over konoha!   Summary sucks I know but it's funny R&R


Chapter 1- Swirly vortex of terror

Morgan p.o.v - GaMeR-GiRl15

1.p.o.v

Morgan sat playing left 5 dead 2 with mercy, close to the bridge finale, when the tv screen went blank, We stared at it for a minute, unable to comprehend the disaster till Morgan screamed

" ITS ALL A LIEEEEEEEEE! "

" That tv was a spy, well played " Mercy crossed her arms and thought, laughing. The tv turned white, causing me to screech in pain of my delicate eyes, falling back then said

" oh god, my eyes! "

" Shuddup"

The tv screen began to swirl creating a vortex. We stared at it in thought

" swirly vortex of terror "

" right on "

" Will we "

" Yes "

" lets do this " I stated in a terminator voice, causing us to giggle before mercy pushed me into the vortex, we spun around for what seemed like years, I put my hand to my chin in thought

" This is boring "

" I know " Mercy laid on her stomach chin in hands, spinning around lazily. The speed increased till we fell and mercy landed on a bush while I landed upside down in a tree, she screeched, causing me to fall out and land on her, we glared at eachother before bursting out laughing.

" That was cool "

" Awesome like a t - rex "

" Noo t - re aren't they got big heads and little arms " I waved my arms franticly around then said " Aliens are awesome and spies cause they trick us "

" touche "

I fixed my gir shirt and my glasses, looking around, great a forest, not that I don't like trees, I'm a geek for trees and animals, but we were lost. I sat on mercy's back thinking

" Well we don't know where we are, so lets just walk till we find a place "

" But the spiez? "

"... mercy "

" YUSH?"

"your a dumdum " I slapped the back of her head and skipped to a random trail, her following after. Unaware we had guests. We stopped after awhile at a spring, I pawed at the fishy in the water hearing mercy say

" You are just like a cat "

" nu uh "

" yeah huh "

" Prove it snugglepuss "

" When I pet you " She did making my head go up like a cats " You do the same thing a cat does when it gets petted and its adorable! And your pawing at fish "

"Ahhhh...uhhh...IM NOT A CAT! NYAAAA!" I had jumped when a shrunken was thrown between us, jumping into the stream, I screeched, climbing out of the water, my eyeliner running, my eyes darkened causing mercy to screech and back up, looking around.

" **YOu bitches, Imma rip out your intestines and eat them then make you eat your friends throat out and posion your body with a toxin that'll eat away your skin and send you to hell at which you will suffer for eternity!"**

**I **sat down and began to wring out my shirt as mercy peeked out from behind the bushes, looking at me cautiously. I snarled at her, she flinched, rubbing the back of her head.

" Where'd that come from ? "

" What ? " I said happily, my mood changing frequently, causing mercy to sweatdrop.

" The shruken "

" Oh yeaaah " Isaid in a sing song voice. " We know your hear come out please so I won't have to drag your severed head from you body "

" Oh dear god, " They heard a voice say and three anbu came out, catching us in surprise, I waved saying

" You threw that at me, which one? "

The looked at eachother nervously, before one said

" tch I ain't afraid of a short girl "

" CALL ME SHORT AGAIN BETCH AND I'LL MAN SLAUGHTER YOUR ARSE AND MAKE YOUR CHILDRENS CHILDREN FEEL IT IN HELLLL " Mercy held me back whispering to them

" She's not short she's fun sized, and morgan you can't hurt these poor men or they won't help us find a way out off here " She let me go, I closed my eyes

" Will you help us find a place to get new clothes for morgan ? "

" What a very odd name " One said

" Yeah I hate it too cause my mom calls me moggy or moggy boat and I hate it " I said happy as ever which freaked them out. " I have ADHD so don't feel bad "

" Wait whats- never mind. We will take you to konoha so you may find what you need, are you travelers ?"

" N- " Mercy quickly answered a yes, ignoring my glare of death. They had us follow them, I shivered at the cold and said

" If i get a cold- "

" shush morgan were here "

The gates opened, revealing the city we knew so much of. The kind yet dumb anbu people left as soon as the gates opened so here we are getting stares at us as we walk around, I hissed at a few people and crossed my arms over my chest . Keeping a straight face ,we found a bench to sit down on.

" Well this is swell "

" Isn't it though " I said sighing.

" well we have no money, no food, we live apparently on de streets, and people keep LOOKING AT US ! " she screeched at the people, causing them to hurry by. I nodded, yes.

" Alright here is what we'll do, we'll just travel around, then we will go and tell tsundae everything, even if I don't like that big boobed bimbo "

" Your a genious, sempai! " Mercy hugged me, I put on imaginary sunglasses

" I... know "

Mercy dragged me to the hokage office where that lady assistant was. We barged into the hokage office and mercy said

" I can predict the future! no I am not crazy ! " Mercy pointed randomly into the air.

" Wha- wait? you can predict the future, how do I know you aren't crazy ? "

" Im the crazy one ! " I pointed to myself and giggled, hugging myself around the waist, they looked at me and shook their head

" I know everything about konoha, naruto, sasuke, akatsuki, "

" We came through the swirly vortex of terror, REIGN OF TERROR " I shouted, hugging mercy round the waist.

" The anbu they were seen with stated that they came from a swirly vortex from the sky " The assistant lady said

" Hey you!"

silence

" I totally forgot your name " I pointed to the assisstant.

Mercy and tsundae face palmed. I smiled and sat on the side of the desk.

" If what you say is true, then I'll allow you to live in the konoha, we'll give you an apartment and some money every month as long as you help us "

" KAY! " We shouted.


End file.
